


Not good

by lattelibrapunk



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened between Happy and Toby after 1x16 and before 1x17. Maybe I’m just a huge Quintis shipper but I swear their dynamic shifted and that they’re secretly dating or something along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

They continued driving around after dropping Ralph back at the garage with Paige. Happy was quiet, focused on the road in front of her and replaying what almost happened with the man sitting to her right. Toby was her best friend, and now there was no denying he meant something more. And he was surprisingly quiet, which unnerved her as he loved to hear himself talk.

It wasn’t until some miles later that she spoke. “Some day we’ve had, huh?”

“That’s an understatement,” he snorted. Toby caught sight of her in his periphery vision and noticed the tension. Just an hour ago she had let her walls down for him to nearly kiss her, walls that were now firmly back in place. But he was a patient man, and he had hope she’d let them down once more when she was ready.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Her driving always made him nervous, and if she gripped the steering wheel any tighter, it’d pop off.

“I’d like to get home and sleep, if you don’t mind,” she told him. “Seeing as we have your car, I’m driving myself there.” Only glancing his way and chuckling at the look on his face, she added, “Relax, doc, you’ll get there in one piece. Your precious car, too.”

Toby felt more comfortable after that and started to jabber about their day more. When the car stopped outside of Happy’s apartment building, she made no effort to get out. 

“So, Hap, you inviting me up?” He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and had turned to face her, his arm slung across the back of the bench seat and mere inches from her shoulder.

“I thought that would surely earn me a punch.” Happy still hadn’t looked at him and he realized, “You’re not listening to me at all, are you?”

That last comment snapped her out of her reverie and she looked at him. “What?”

“I’m wounded.” He feigned disappointment as he placed a hand over his heart. “Here I thought best friends listened to each other.” Happy narrowed her eyes and he shirked back slightly, hands up in surrender, more real than mock. “You’re going to punch me now, aren’t you?”  

Without warning, she leaned towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face, a mirror of his actions earlier. “I don’t think so,” she whispered before kissing him. 

Despite his shock, Toby was quick to react and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around her, one hand behind her neck and the other at the small of her back. It was only when Happy was short of breath and realized she had straddled his lap did she pull back.  

“Not good,” she said, mostly to herself but his face fell. 

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Toby removed his hands from her and immediately started to backpedal; afraid of ruining the fragile dynamic he had with Happy.

The corners of her lips turned up, a smirk beginning to form. "You did nothing wrong. I kissed you, you idiot." 

“You did kiss me, Miss Quinn,” he grinned. Bringing her eyes to meet his, he cupped her chin in his hand, “Did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

“I think I did,” she said, staring straight at him.

“Let’s make sure,” he told her, his serious demeanor betrayed by eyebrows starting to waggle as his lips met hers for another kiss.

They were both more comfortable this time around, Toby’s grip on her tightened and Happy’s legs wrapped around his waist. Her body arched against him and he groaned.

“I didn't think it'd be this good.” Drunk on her confirmation of what he'd known for months, he smirked like the smug bastard they both knew he was. “You doubt my abilities?” he asked, his lips at her neck.

“Not so much doubt as disbelief,” she told him. Her head tilted to give him better access and he took full advantage, nipping at the sensitive skin just under her ear. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she pulled back, resting her hands on his chest while she unhooked her legs from around him.

“Don’t go yet.” Toby wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and kissed the side of her head. “I want to hold you a little while longer.”

“There’s no rush, doc, I’m not going anywhere.”

His eyes lit up, “You’re not?”

“No, I’m not,” she said with a soft chuckle. “You already take good care of me. I’d like to see what better care of me looks like.” Her hands found his and she laced their fingers together.

“You will not regret this, I promise you.” Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it.

“I know.”

That simple affirmation garnered an eyebrow raise from him. “No threats, that’s different. I like it, but it’s certainly different.”

Happy nudged him with her elbow. “I’m tired, and I don’t want to fight with you tonight.” He shrugged and she continued. “So, I’ll be going up to my apartment and you’ll go back to yours. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

A quick kiss on his lips and she slipped out of the car. Fighting the urge to glance back, she didn’t have to when Toby got out of the car and called out to her. “Happy, wait.” He was at her side in a flash and had his arms back around her waist. “What do you say, I pick you up at 9 for breakfast?”

“Sure thing,” she agreed. When she saw him lean down for another kiss, she pulled back. “Hey, you mind if we keep this between us for now?”

He smiled, “Not a bit. I’m over the moon this is here and it’s real.”

“It’s real, doc,” she said. “Now kiss me goodnight and go home.”

“Happily.”


End file.
